In Spring
by Snail-Ice-Cream
Summary: If the tears of an ice fairy could prolong winter, they would not be in this place at this time, saying goodbye. /One-Shot/Letty and Cirno/


In spring, above the surface of the melting ice on the lake, you'd spot them saying their goodbyes.

She clung to her skirts with shaking, balled fists, her voice a wail and tears streaking down her hidden face, hidden in those very same skirts. Her wail was not caused by her tears, and her tears were not caused by her wail. That wail was a child's wordless way of voicing her displeasure, her protest. She wanted attention brought to that displeasure, she wanted her protest to be reconsidered once again.

The snow had melted a few weeks ago. But the earth was still moist, so when the nights had been cold, last year's now exposed and late greenery had frozen and become stiff. Not at all unlike the wailing protests of a child, that was winter's final cry. The sun made her rounds more devotedly in the comings of spring, and so the fate of the last ice crystals that littered around the landscape of Gensokyo had been settled, days before they even started melting. (And one does not need to be the very Scarlet devil herself in order to know the nature of that fate.)

From the Hakurei shrine by the borders, to the Moriya shrine atop Youkai Mountain, Lily White would soon travel alongside the winds, spreading her word. Past this place, and into the bamboo forests where the inhabitants of Eientei reside, and into many human villages she would go. She would make her way up the stairs to Hakugyokuro, across the Sanzu River and all the way to Higan. Even into the blazing fires of hell itself her words always travelled, falling from her mouth like a greeting to whomever she saw, be it human or youkai, be it dead or alive.

The ice on the Scarlet Devil Lake lay thin like a fragile broken mirror below perhaps a centimetre of water, only sturdy enough to still be called a frozen lake in the place where the large shadow of the Scarlet Devil Mansion loomed. But even there, be it human or youkai testing that sturdiness, they would most likely pummel into the cold water, the ice breaking beneath their feet, given they could not fly.

And just above that looming shadow they were, the two silhouettes that looked more so like one if seen from the far shores. The thin ice didn't bother them, for their feet rested much better in the air.

Letty didn't raise her voice, and believing her wails went ignored, Cirno turned that wail into words, words she said several times before already. "D-do you really have to leave?"

Letty returned Cirno's embrace the best she could, and patted her on the head like she had several times before already. "Of course I do, Cirno. You know that. It can't be helped."

Cirno, undoubtedly possessing the mentality of a child, gave another, louder wail and exposed her tear-streaked face. "_But I don't want iiit_!" She clung to Letty's skirts almost furiously, but worse a tantrum than that was still beyond her, at least in this situation. Not a silent moment was given before her face was buried again, her sobs muffled, and her shoulders shaking as the tears going down her face increased in number.

"Y-you can't go, Letty. I'd m-miss you."

Stroking her back gently, trying to offer the fairy some peace, Letty gave a troubled but heartfelt sigh. "I am a yuki-onna, Cirno. The winter is the only time I have. I have to leave, that is just the way it is."

"But just like I always leave in spring, I will always return in winter,"

"…So I won't be leaving you. I'll just be going away for a while. Just like last year, remember?"

Cirno's sobs softened. "…. T-the youkai in the Forest of M-magic, they…" Her voice was still unsteady and muffled with Letty's embrace.

"…They s-say that I'm i-immature and stupid. They just run away w-when I want to play with them." The wail came again, and again she was shaking. Feeling this, Letty held her closer, hushing in her ear. She was, in fact, not very surprised to hear this from Cirno. She was a special fairy, a very special child, special in her very own way. In the eyes of someone who couldn't see her reasoning however, she was just "_an idiot."_

"Cirno. You are sweet, kind and talented. More so than any other fairy I have ever met." Sniffling, Cirno looked at Letty with large eyes. "It might be hard on your own, but… will you try and show them?"

"Find those whom can see in you what I see, and show them."

"Show them all your good sides."

She held her breath and though her eyes stung she would not blink and let those awaiting tears out. Not when Letty was looking her in the eye with a face like that. A face that was serious, proud and loving. She gave no sound, not wanting to weep anymore. She just nodded, slowly and sternly. She thought then and realized, that crying more than she already had would not make any difference.

If the tears of an ice fairy could prolong winter, they would not be in this place at this time, saying goodbye.

Feeling a light relief, Letty allowed herself a smile.

"So when winter comes again, won't you introduce me to all of your new friends?"

The sun reached above the haunting towers of the Scarlet Devil Mansion for the first time that year. The ice could not withstand the heat of the sun much longer, and the sound of the last ice, formerly protected by shadow, cracking could be heard if one at that moment was silent enough.

Then it was spring, and Letty was gone.

X

XX

X

If someone had told a few weeks back that my next finished piece would be my second Touhou-piece I would have been horribly disappointed in myself. I am writing this while all my other pieces are being unfinished and disproved by canon. D8

Anyway, my not so hidden longing for spring is not so hidden in this one. Did you notice? And I've always kind of liked Cirno, but I like her even more after having written this.

Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
